Generally, a near field communication (NFC) technology is a non-contact type near-field wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at low power in a short range using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology in which a frequency band of 13.56 MHz is used, and the NFC technology is stipulated as the ISO 18092 standard. Further, the NFC technology can perform near-field wireless communication using signals of various frequencies including 125 MHz, 135 MHz, and 900 MHz in addition to the frequency of 13.56 MHz.
As one example of application of such an NFC technology, an NFC module includes a terminal having a tag and a reader configured to read data from the tag of the terminal or upload new data thereto by generating a radio wave in proximity to the terminal, and the NFC module is employed in transportation card payment systems, food price settlement systems, and the like.
Recently, as the use of an intelligent mobile terminals, such as smart phones, and tablet PCs have become common, various applications dedicated to mobile devices have been introduced so as to provide a variety of new services to users, and some kinds of the applications require interlocking with the NFC technology. For example, service of an electronic payment system may be provided through interlocking of an application of a smart phone with the NFC technology.
Further, a wireless charging technique, which is getting attention in recent years, allows charging of a portable terminal by being placed on or disposed near a charger without directly connecting a connector of the charger to a connector of the portable terminal. This charging is performed by an electromagnetic induction method in which an induced current is generated between two adjacently disposed coil patterns.
An NFC antenna module and a wireless charging antenna module, which realize the NFC technology and the wireless charging as described above, are formed by a bonding of a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 10 and a ferrite sheet 20 as shown in FIG. 1.
At this point, a pattern 11 is formed on the FPCB 10, and in the case of the NFC antenna module, the pattern 11 is used as a radiator for a near-field communication, and in the case of the wireless charging antenna module, the pattern 11 is used as a coil for generating an induced current.
In the conventional NFC antenna module and the conventional wireless charging antenna module as described above, since the pattern 11 is formed on the FPCB 10, a thickness of each of the modules tends to be thicker by a thickness of the FPCB 10.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that a thickness of a portable terminal having the NFC antenna module and the wireless charging antenna module therein also increases.